


I'm Sorry (I love you)

by Quinnion



Category: Half Life Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Half Lost, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Spoilers, This is literally an extension of a chapter in the book, pretty much all smut, the chapter is called 'last night'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan faces Gabriel in the bathroom where he killed Mercury, if he inhales deeply enough he can still smell the blood; the subtle scent sticks to the tiles of the room. Nathan looks at his friend and sighs shakily, his heart pounding against his chest. Gabriel has kissed him a few times before and he made it seem so easy, he made it seem as natural as breathing; but for Nathan it’s not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I'm reading Half Lost and I was so happy that Nathan and Gabriel finally got together but I was a bit disappointed with the short sex scene described so I just decided to elaborate it. I did have to copy a few sentences from the book to frame the scene but I don't claim that writing to be mine. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Nathan faces Gabriel in the bathroom where he killed Mercury, if he inhales deeply enough he can still smell the blood; the subtle scent sticks to the tiles of the room. Nathan looks at his friend and sighs shakily, his heart pounding against his chest. Gabriel has kissed him a few times before and he made it seem so easy, he made it seem as natural as breathing; but for Nathan it’s not. He struggles to keep his hands still as he brings one up to cup the side of Gabriel’s cheek, the older boy’s face remains the same. 

Nathan lets his fingertip touch the scar that runs through his eyebrow; the fine hairs will probably never grow back. A small frown tugs on Nathan’s lips “I always meant to say sorry about that. About your eye, I mean. About beating you up” he says softly, the man in front of him still doesn’t move “I could have blinded you” he adds.

Nathan hesitates for a moment before he moves his hand, he runs his fingers over Gabriel’s cheek and down to his jaw and neck, touching his fair skin. He leans forward and brushes their lips together as he whispers “Sorry.” He kisses Gabriel gently, not really sure what he’s doing since he’s never initiated a kiss with him before. This is different then when he was with Annalise, his lips are soft and sweet and hers were-. He pushes the thought out of his mind, not wanting to think about her right now.

He continues to kiss Gabriel, moving his lips slowly but the other remains unresponsive “Sorry about the scar...Sorry I beat you up” he repeats. Nathan opens his eyes and sees Gabriel’s are closed. Nathan pulls back a bit, their lips still touching although he doesn’t move them “Sorry. Sorry I hurt you.” Nathan sighs softly and waits a few seconds for Gabriel to respond but he doesn’t, he looks down a bit, getting anxious “Gabriel. I’m sorry. This is me being as nice as I can...I’ll wait forever, if that’s what you want. I’ll say sorry again and again.” 

Nathan lets out a quiet sigh of relief when he feels a hand on his waist, glad that Gabriel has at least reacted. He places his hand on Nathan’s waist and then adds the other one, he gently pulls him forward, pressing their hips together “You should be nice more often” he whispers, his lips moving against Nathan’s. He whispers some things in french that Nathan doesn’t understand but he’s pretty sure he told him he loves him although he’ll never be sure. Finally Gabriel leans forward and kisses him, just as gentle as Nathan had before. He moves his hands up his back and holds him against his chest as Nathan returns the kiss, tilting his head to deepen it.

Gabriel can’t help let a small smile spread across his lips as he kisses him. Nathan pulls back after a while, taking a moment to catch his breath, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Gabriel chuckles a bit “What is it?” Nathan asks curiously.

Gabriel smiles “You’re blushing...I’ve never seen you blush before” he says. Nathan grins and pecks his lips gently. Gabriel takes his hand and laces their fingers together “Come on” he says, Nathan lets him lead him down the hallway. He brings him into one of the bedrooms, of course not the one he was with Annalise in, and closes the door behind him.

Nanthan follows Gabriel and smiles when he realizes what’s happening “Are we...?” he asks, letting the question drift off. Gabriel simply nods and brings Nathan to the bed, he sits down and pulls the boy close. Nathan gasps as Gabriel kisses him again, harder this time, and wraps his arms around his waist. Nathan groans softly and feels a warm sensation spread through his body, similar to what he felt with Annalise; but even better.

As the kiss intensifies Nathan runs his hands over Gabriel’s body, slipping his hands under his shirt and touching his chest. The older boy parts his lips and lets Nathan’s tongue slips inside his mouth as he lays back and pulls him on top of him. Gabriel wraps his legs around his waist and tugs on the hem of his shirt; Nathan gets the message and sits back for a moment to take off his shirt before leaning back in. 

Gabriel pants softly as he rocks his lips, letting out quiet moans against Nathan’s lips. The half code breaks the kiss after a while and catches his breath while he kisses Gabriel’s neck. Nathan finds a particularly sensitive spot and sucks on his lightly, causing Gabriel to moan; he decides it’s the best sound he’s ever heard. 

Nathan keeps sucking on the spot and ends up marking Gabriel as they rut against each other, both of them letting out soft moans. They pull back and strip each other, tossing their clothes to the side. Gabriel flips them over and climbs on top of Nathan, he kisses down his chest and leaves dark hickeys and bite marks. Nathan moans softly as he bucks his hips, he jolts and lets out a loud moan when he feels Gabriel wrap his hand around both their cocks.

“Gabriel...” he moans, looking up at him lustily “I love you.” Gabriel smiles and pecks his lips gently as he starts the stroke the both of them. Nathan moves his hand down and helps him, wrapping it around what Gabriel can’t reach. He tilts his head back and pants heavily, bucking his hips and thrusting into Gabriel’s hand.

The black witch moans louder as he picks up the pace, using his thumb to rub their tips. He looks down at the younger boy “Nathan...I’m close” he chokes out. 

Nathan nods and bites his bottom lip “Me too...Let’s-” he’s cut off by a loud moan “together Gabriel.” He nods and gives a few more pumps before their bodies tense and they cry out each other’s names as they cum. They both ride out their orgasms and Nathan collapses against the bed, panting hard.

Gabriel reaches over to the side and grabs some tissues, cleaning up their hands and the sheets before he lays back down next to Nathan. The half code wraps his arms around Gabriel and pulls him against his chest. Their breathing slowly steadies out and eventually they fall asleep, their sweaty bodies sticking against each other.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Nathan wakes up in the middle of the night shivering, he pulls away from Gabriel to pull up the blanket over the two of them. Gabriel wakes up from the movement and looks up at Nathan, once he lays back down again the black witch leans forward and kisses him. 

Gabriel threads his fingers through his hair as they kiss, his lips parting as Nathan pushes his tongue inside his mouth. They grope at each other’s bodies and move at close to one another as they can.

Gabriel breaks the kiss after a while, he can feel Nathan’s erection pressed up against his thigh just as his is poking Nathan’s stomach “I want you to try something” he whispers.

Nathan nods and looks down at him “Okay” he replies. Gabriel maneuvers them so that Nathan is on the top. He spreads his legs and takes Nathan’s hand, putting three fingers into his mouth and sucking. Nathan watches him curiously and moans softly at the sight. Once his fingers are wet with saliva he pulls his mouth off with a pop.

“I want you to put your fingers inside of me” Gabriel says as he spreads his legs wider. 

Nathan gasps a bit and nods “Okay” he says as he moves his fingers down to Gabriel’s entrance and pushes them against it, slowly slipping one inside “Like this?” he asks, not wanting to hurt him by accident. 

Gabriel nods and gasps sharply as the finger slides all the way inside, he shifts his hips and gets use to the feeling before nodding again “Add a second one” he whispers. Nathan groans as he pushes in a second finger, wondering what it would like to be inside this tight heat.

Gabriel pants softly and moans a bit, he rocks his hips “Scissor your fingers and curl them” he chokes out, his voice strained. Nathan moves his apart and closes them again, stretching Gabriel out, he curls them and rubs around the inside of his passage. 

Gabriel’s eyes snap open when Nathan hits a certain spot inside him, he arches his back and grips the sheets hard “Nathan!” he cries out in pleasure. Nathan grins and keeps rubbing against the spot as the man under him writhers against the bed. 

After a minute or two Nathan feels Gabriel is loose enough for a third finger and he pushes it inside. He picks up the pace and keeps hitting the spot as Gabriel lets out soft mewls. Without warning Gabriel tightens around his fingers and cums over his chest with a silent scream.

Nathan works Gabriel through his orgasm and pulls out his fingers, his erection throbbing as he looks down at the man. Gabriel looks up at him and pants heavily, his eyes glazed over as he looks down at his member “You’re still hard” he says.

Nathan shrugs and wipes his fingers off on the sheets “It’s okay” he mutters. 

Gabriel hums softly and smiles “I want you to make love to me” he whispers “Put it inside me.” Nathan groans and after a moment he nods, he snakes his arms under Gabriel’s legs and hooks the inside of his elbow against the back of his knees. He holds his legs apart as he positions himself between his hips, he pants softly and looks down at Gabriel as he slowly pushes inside of him. 

Gabriel groans and gasps sharply as Nathan slowly eases his way inside, he stops half way to give the man below him time to adjust. After Gabriel nods he pushes in the rest of the way, letting out a low moan at the tight heat surrounding his cock “Fuck...You feel so good” he chokes out.

Gabriel hisses at the stretch and takes a few minutes before he signals for Nathan to start moving. The half code starts slowly, pulling out of Gabriel and thrusting back inside. The couple let out soft moans and pant heavily as Nathan tries to change his angel to hit Gabriel’s sweet spot. 

When he does manage to hit it Gabriel arches his back and grips onto Nathan’s shoulders “R-right there!” he cries out “Again..” Nathan maintains the position and hits the spot every time he thrusts. He picks up the pace and groans as he feels a familiar knot form in his abdomen.

The bed creaks under them as the headboard thumps against the wall rhythmically. Nathan’s thrusts become erratic as he gets close to his climax “Gabriel, I’m gonna-!” he gets cut off by a loud moan as he cums, filling Gabriel. 

Gabriel reaches down and wraps his hand around his cock, he strokes himself a few times before he tightens around Nathan and moans his name, cumming hard. Nathan holds himself above Gabriel as they catch their breath; both of them grinning at each other. 

Nathan pulls out of Gabriel and cleans the both of them up before collapsing next to Gabriel. The older man hums softly as he kisses down his chest, tracing his lips over Nathan’s scars. Nathan closes his eyes and slowly falls asleep as Gabriel kisses his body.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Nathan wakes up the next morning and he smiles when he looks up to his side and sees Gabriel still sleeping. The half code moves over to him and kisses down his neck and chest, his lips making soft puckering noises. Nathan wraps his arms around Gabriel and presses his ear to his chest, listening to his steady, slow heartbeat. 

Nathan smiles and sighs contently, realizing he’ll be home wherever he is as long as he’s with Gabriel. He closes his eyes and a cool darkness washes over him, he recognizes the feeling and knows a vision is coming. 

_There’s a river and trees and gentle hills and the sound of birds and sun on his skin. It’s a beautiful place. A place he’s always dreamed of being in. He turns and sees Gabriel sitting next to him on the grass, their hands are intertwined_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!


End file.
